


first day of my life

by orphan_account



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Caring Danny, Fluff, I just wanted to write my own version of the way I think their proposal would go, M/M, Marriage Proposal, but Steve is injured because of a stunt gone wrong, did i mention i intend this to be pure fluff, fluff i hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 09:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Marry me, babe. Because I'm going to love you forever, so we might as well put a ring on it"





	first day of my life

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I think I'm good at dialogue, it's describing the scenes I struggle with. But I make do, I guess

**_Yours was the first face that I saw_ **  
**_I think I was blind before I met you_ **  
**_I don't know where I am, I don't know where I've been_ **  
**_But I know where I want to go_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

 

One step, two step, one step, two step, leap

One step, two step, one step, two step, leap

 

Whatever goes on inside Steve’s head whenever he runs around from roof top to roof top is a mystery to Danny. All he can do is scream and hope his partner will listen.

 

Steve never listens.

 

Well, that’s not fair.

 

Steve listens, most times. Sometimes. He just has this thing. Selective hearing, Danny calls it.

 

Today they both wish Steve had listened when Danny started shouting his name, right after Steve took the last leap that didn’t lead him to another roof top, but to the ground. It wasn’t that big of a fall, but big enough to probably break on of Steve’s leg. Enough to make him pass out from the pain of said broken leg.

 

And right before he does pass out he can just hear the desperate cries of his partner who is probably rushing to be by his side, and the sound of sirens in the background.

 

.

.

.

 

The light in the room was too bright. Or maybe it wasn’t too bright but after hours with his eyes closed, adjusting to the room he was in took a few seconds for Steve. Rubbing at his eyes he tried to remember the last thing that happened before he ended up on a hospital bed.

 

Oh, right. He was chasing a suspect. Or someone they thought was a suspect.

 

He remembers the insistent yelling from his partner before he took the leap and now he feels a rush of fear going through his whole buddy. Not because of the fall, which was a pretty big fall even for him, but because Danny will probably be really pissed at him. He shuddered at the thought of the blond detective’s face full of anger. _‘Why won’t you listen to me?’_ He could really hear Danny’s voice inside his head.

 

Hey, wait. Where is Danny?

 

Steve struggled to move as he fought himself to get out of the bed and look for his very cute, very short-tempered partner. The only constant in his mind being the worry of Danny maybe never talking to him again for yet again putting his life and probably everyone else’s at risk, but as soon as lifted himself from the bed a hand pushed him back down.

 

‘Shh’ somebody tried to calm him down. After a second Steve realized it was Danny, sitting on what looked like a very uncomfortable chair next to his bed. Steve held on to his wrist.

 

Danny looked tired, his eyes looked very red and with his free hand the blond rubbed at his nose. Steve frowned. This was not a sight he liked. And now he felt guilty, knowing he’s most likely the reason Danny looks… so sad. Steve opened his mouth as if to say something, but his throat felt sore and even if he could properly talked, now he wasn’t sure what he could say. He didn’t want Danny to get angrier at him.

 

Then Danny took Steve’s hand that was holding his wrist and wrapped it around with both his hands. Steve’s hand was just slightly bigger than his, but the way he was holding it between his two hands like that, gently rubbing the back of it with one of his thumbs, it made Steve feel giddy. He was probably all red on the face when Danny took the hand and lifted it up to his lips, lightly kissing the knuckles.

 Some tired pale blue eyes met Steve’s before speaking.

 

“I want you there, okay?” It was a whisper. But in the quiet of the room, between just the two of them, Steve heard it pretty well. Danny was hurt.

 

He also sounded like he was just continuing a conversation that took place in his own mind, like he’d been rehearsing a speech for the past… god, how long was he out? He squirmed under Danny’s gaze. The guilt in his chest increasing.

 

“I want you there for every big moment. For every big moment in my kids’ life, I want you there. When they graduate, when they go off to college and leave me to suffer from empty nest syndrome” Danny snorted, looking past Steve, as if he’s visualizing a scene. “Which we both know it’s going to happen. When they graduate college. At my daughter’s wedding day. At my _son’s_ wedding day. Which will happen when we’re pretty old, I tell you. I’ll be a hundred before any of them are even thinking of getting married. But I want you there for all of those things.”

 

Danny stared at him, looking more tired by the second. Steve swallowed before he could talk.

 

“I am going to be there, what are going on about?” his voice was hoarse, and he searched in Danny’s eyes so desperately, trying to make sure his partner understood he was sorry for what he make him go through, trying to make him understand that he knows he fucked up and he won’t do it again, he’ll listen to Danny, he’ll be good. He wants to be with Danny, he’s not pulling off any crazy stunts anymore.

 

“No, you don’t get it.” And he pulled away from Steve, which caused for the SEAL to make a small noise and search on the bed for his hand. But Danny didn’t move “And if you keep doing stupid things like throwing yourself off from buildings trying to chase down bad guys you are not going to be there!” He tried not to sound too harsh, not wanting to cause Steve more distress, but he couldn’t help himself.

 

It’s not like it’s not both his and Steve’s job to chase said bad guys, but the about the _how_ they do it, Steve should be more mindful about.

 

“I’m sorry”

 

The tone in Danny’s voice made Steve look down, ashamed. When he didn’t look back up his partner sighed and rubbed very intensely at his face. Making Steve feel bad wasn’t Danny’s intention, not at all.

 

“I know. But you still don’t get it”

 

“I do. I do. I wanna be there too. I want to be there for all of those things, and more”

 

“You do?”

 

“Yea” came the small reply. This convinced him, so Danny took back Steve’s hand in his.

 

“Good.” He swallowed. Paused to look at their hands together for a long second. “I guess this time is as good as any”

 

“Hm?”

 

Danny moved without breaking any contact with Steve, and searched for something on a bag laying on the floor.

 

“Listen, I won’t get down on one knee. I’m pretty sure you’d punch me if I did that. But.” And then his partner took out what looked like a small velvety box. “Marry me?”

 

Steve’s eyes widened in confusion, but also, hopefulness.

 

“I- what?”

 

“Marry me. I’ve been holding on to this for a while now, waiting for a moment. And now. Well. And shit, thrust me, this was not how I had planned it” Danny sighed “Marry me, because if you’re going to keep doing this, which we both know you will, scare me half to death wondering if you’ll wake up or what, I rather be _the husband_ on the waiting room.” He smile was so bright it made Steve’s heart melt as he continued talking “Your husband. Yea, there’s also that. I- I don’t know about you, but I love the sound of that. I want you to be my husband.”

 

Steve kept staring, speechless.

 

“Marry me, babe. Because I’m gonna love you forever, so we might as well put a ring on it.” Danny finished, showing him the ring inside the small box. Steve pressed his lips together and blinked fast, gulping before he could talk.

 

Because Steve was taken by surprise and Danny’s words were hitting him like a hurricane on his chest, he couldn’t reply. His eyes watered but he wasn’t about to start crying. Danny would cry, but Steve just wanted to say yes without breaking. He was so incredibly happy. So much so he couldn’t remember a moment that could compare.

 

He hoped Danny didn’t take his silence as rejection, though, so he better be able to say something soon. He took a second to gather his thoughts.

 

 “You’re done?”

 

Danny blinked twice, retrieving the little box from near Steve.

 

“Am I done? Never. Never going to be done, not with you, ever.”

 

“God, you’re such a sap. Can’t believe I’m marrying you” Steve said, and maybe there were tears forming in his eyes, but Danny was already crying.

 

Danny cleared his throat. “Sorry, is that a yes?”

 

“Yea. Yes. It’s a yes. I want all that, too. Everything.” Steve smiled “I just thought your speech would be longer. I’m not complaining, by the way. It was nice. Very lovely”

 

Steve reached for Danny’s cheek, brushing off a tear.

 

“I love you”

 

Danny was too careful when he leaned in for a kiss.

 

“I love you”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
